A social networking system allows its user to connect to and communicate with other social network users. The communications may be through users sending each other messages, which may include one or more audios, videos, and/or images. The messaging often does not incur per message charge; it is less disruptive than real-time communications (e.g., telephone calls); and it can contain more information (e.g., video or images) than other means of communications. Thus, messaging has become imminently popular among social network users.
With the popularity of messaging comes risks to the users. The ease of sending messages, especially those including video or an image, lends to the possibility of a user sending a spontaneous message the user regrets sharing.